


Priceless

by schrijverr



Series: Mechtober 2020 [10]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Angst, Caring Jonny d'Ville, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mechtober 2020, Nastya and Jonny are Siblings, Protective Jonny d'Ville, Soft Jonny d'Ville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Mechanization & GoldJonny finds out his heart is literally made of gold. Nastya doubts he’s taking it well, so she checks in on him and a revelation about it comes to light.
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville & Everyone, Jonny d'Ville & Nastya Rasputina
Series: Mechtober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946104
Comments: 16
Kudos: 96





	Priceless

**Author's Note:**

> You can aslo find this work on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well! Hope you pop in and say hi, cause I'd love to talk to y'all :D

The first time Jonny had laughed again after they’d rid themselves of Carmilla was when he and Nastya were going through her files on them. He’d read something and started giggling and just didn’t stop, even when it turned manic, then into tears.

Nastya had carefully pried the sheet of paper out of his hands and read whatever it was that had made him react like that.

_Materials: stainless steel, cobalt-chrome alloy, titanium, silver, tungsten and gold._

“See that, Nastya?” he’d hiccuped, “Got a heart of gold.”

She’d stayed quiet and just held him as she waited for his sobs to reside and his breathing to turn back to normal. They never mentioned the breakdown, but after that Jonny always made jokes about having a heart of gold.

He informed Brian of it when the other had been upset about Jonny shooting a man, who, in Brians eyes, had done nothing wrong. Then later he told Ashes after they had told him he was cold-blooded since he managed to cheat them out of some firebombs they very much wanted to keep.

And so the list went on.

He used it as defense, he used it as joke, he used it because he was a little shit. He did not, however, use it as an explanation.

Not once did he mention the gold that was used for his metal heart when he held Nastya to keep her warm in the coldness of space, nor when he let Tim cry on his shoulder after having nightmares about the war, nor when The Toy Soldier or Brian were having an identity crises and needed someone to tell them how real or fake they were.

Jonny just went through life, trying to make everyone's life better without once claiming credit for it or grinning and telling them about his heart of gold.

At first Nastya thought he didn’t really believe it, that he thought it was just a joke, that the hilarity of the contradiction made it funny.

But then she noticed something else. Jonny would also smile softly and tenderly, though he tried to hide it, whenever he comforted someone or made them feel better. There would be an undertone of pride when the person smiled as well or told him they felt better now.

He knew.

She thought about just letting it be, Jonny seemed happy with the way it was and no one of the crew was complaining either, but she just couldn’t let it go.

Jonny had been too upset when they first found it out, and although he’d brushed it off and made jokes about it now, that reaction couldn't have been faked and he had brushed off more things only to break down about them later.

She was just checking in on him, Nastya reasoned.

So after he had held her through the night while softly humming in tune with Auroras concerned thrumming, she asked: “Why don’t you ever mention it in these moments?”

“What?” Jonny sounded confused, which Nastya supposed was fair, since she hadn’t been really comprehensible in her tired shaky state.

“Your heart.” she clarified, “You always joke about it, why not now?”

“It would be insensitive.” Jonny told her.

She huffed disbelievingly and said: “Like that has ever stopped you, I once heard you ask Tim if you were heroic in his nightmare.”

“And he laughed at that.” Jonny exclaimed indignantly.

“It was a bit hysterical.”

“Hmmm, maybe, but my point still stands.”

Nastya was silent for a moment, then she said: “I don’t believe you, but if you don’t want to tell me that’s fine. Thank you for keeping me warm and safe, it helped.”

And then he did that proud little grin again, before he turned away to hide it from her. Her brow furrowed and she kept her eyes on him as she waited to see what he would do next. For a while nothing happened, then he squeezed her shoulder lightly and smiled: “No problem.”

For a moment Nastya thought he was going to say something else, he opened his mouth before closing it immediately and biting his lower lip as he leaned his head against the wall.

She could drop it, he didn’t want to talk about it and it wasn’t hurting anyone, well, anyone that wasn’t Jonny and it was in that fact there was a problem. He had hurt himself enough for their sake, she could at least try and figure out if he was hurting because of this.

“It seemed like you wanted to add to that statement.” Nastya let the unspoken question of what fill the air.

Jonny looked down to her where she was trapped under his arm and against his side, then he looked away and shrugged: “I was going to make a joke about it, but I didn’t want to, so I didn’t.”

“Why didn’t you want to?” Nastya asked.

“Why do you care so much?” Jonny shot back.

Nastya thought about that for a second, then replied: “You had been so upset when you first found out, I’m just making sure it’s not one of the thousand things you bottle up to hurt yourself with. I care about you is that so hard to believe?”

It was quiet as they stared each other in the eyes. Nastya could pinpoint the exact moment Jonny relented, since he broke eyecontact with an eyeroll and spat: “Fine, whatever. It’s not that, so stop worrying about it.”

“What is it then?” Nastya pressed.

For a split second Nastya thought she was going to get murdered by Jonny, but then something seemed to drain out of him and he softly admitted: “I like helping people, it makes me feel better and it’s not going to get touched by her.”

Suddenly pieces were clicking into place, Jonny had always protected them, always had that heart of gold that urged him to fight for them and make them smile. For him to find out that even that was somehow linked back to Carmilla would be like a punch to the face.

He joked about it when he definitely wasn’t using that heart of gold she gave him as a bit of defiance. When he chose to be kind, when he chose to help, that was all him, no mechanical intervention needed.

Gold might have been used to built Jonnys heart, but he did not need it for the rest of him was already priceless.

**Author's Note:**

> Jonny is SOFT and he LOVES his crew and wants to HELP and I’m EMOTIONAL TT.TT
> 
> I’m still struggling a bit with Nastyas character, but I tried my best and I think she was at least a bit okay in here, so lets hope, ey.
> 
> Also as I wrote this I realized that more people are probably not going to be able to resist making this about a golden heart with Jonny, but like I said too good of an opportunity to pass by, so I did it anyway, lol.
> 
> Comments are the best, sorry if I don't respond my wifi broke and I actually had to go to campus in order to upload this. <3


End file.
